


Blame

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho after Marietta snitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://knockturn-elite.livejournal.com/)**knockturn_elite** Cho Chang ficlet. Placed third.

Cho sat in the Great Hall with her head down. Just weeks ago, she remembered smiling at Harry from the Ravenclaw table, but now she was terrified to meet his eye. She had vouched for Marietta, and Marietta had betrayed Harry. Still, it was not Harry's consternation she was afraid of-- but her own. He _infuriated_ her, refusing to be understanding of the only friend Cho had left. It's not as if Harry had never hurt anyone. Deep down, Cho realized, she even blamed Harry for Cedric's death. If only Cedric had been the Chosen One and and Harry had died, then none of this would have happened.

When she realized her thought, she blushed, ashamed. She's never wished someone dead before. Perhaps Marietta wasn' the only person changed by the war so far.


End file.
